Victory Celebrations
by NedeserThul
Summary: The Emperor is dead. Corellia is one and for the first time in decades, it seems that peace is actually a possibilty. After being invited to Coruscant as heroes of the Republic, Moira Denic, Nedeser Thul, Alias Ordo and Dren Antilles set their courses. But aside from the public celebration, they also hold private ones with certain members of their crews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. I know I keep adding stories to myself but sometimes, I just get inspired and need to write before that inspiration leaves. This is going to be a five part story - one for each light side Star Wars TOR character of mine. That means two new romances are going to be fully introduced. YAY! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy and, just to warn everyone, there is going to be lots and lots of lemons! You have been warned.**

Moira Denic gazed at herself in the mirror, just as she had a hundred times before. The Battle for Corellia was over - finally. Since the battle had wound down and clean up and relief efforts had begun, the beautiful smuggler had learned that several victories had been won on the planet, seriously turning the tide of the war between the Republic and the Empire. Aside from Grand Admiral Kirill, known to most as the Voidwolf, she had learned that a famous Imperial General named Arkos Takton, a very powerful Sith Lord known only as the First Son and, to the wonder of all who weren't in the know, it was rumored (and later confirmed by her close friend Alias Ordo), that the Emperor himself had been killed. The very idea caused Moira's head to spin. This terrible war might soon be over. That fact meant to Moira that it was time to start celebrating and, after two months of assisting in relief on Corellia and an invitation to a lavish celebration of victory on Coruscant, she was more than ready to begin. Well, that is to say, she was almost ready to begin.

Smiling eagerly, Moira gently applied small amounts of make up, mostly to cover small cuts and bruises that were on the back end of healing. Until they reached Coruscant, and quite probably after they left, she had decided that she and Corso were going to celebrate together - privately. When finished with the make up, she selected her garment. It was similar to the lingerie she had warn for Corso their first time together with two little differences. First, it had no sleeves and instead, she wore long, finger-less gloves that went above her elbows. Second, it had a plunging neck line that showed just enough cleavage that she knew Corso wouldn't be able to look away. The same pattern as the first piece was on this one as well, making sure that the shear garment still hid the tips of her breasts and her lower assets. The rest was completely visible through the thin fabric. She also slipped on some mid-thigh high stockings. For one last touch, Moira pulled her hair from her customary utilitarian tail and brushed her hair before fluffing it and arranging it so that some of it fell over half her face. After flashing herself a sultry smile and biting her lip, Moira was satisfied. Now all that was left to do was wait, knowing that she wouldn't have to wait long.

* * *

Corso Riggs found himself in a very familiar situation. It was almost exactly like his and Moira's first time with a few major differences. For one, this wasn't just casual sex. He loved Moira with all his heart and, after much hurt and heart ache, he knew that Moira loved him too. The very realization caused a huge smile to cross the farm boy turned mercenary's face. Moira Denic, his captain, loved him. Quickly, he scrubbed off, taking a thirty second shower and then looked at his clothes. After just a moment, he put on a pair of sleep pants and a sleep shirt that buttoned down in the front to match before slipping on his soft slippers, grabbing a second, smaller pair he had picked up for Moira. The floor of the _Soaring Dream_ got very cold. That done, he left his door. Risha Drayen was walking by and grinned at him. "Go get 'em, Corso;" she murmured as she headed towards her work area. Corso blushed and chuckled. Just outside the door, Akaavi Spar almost literally ran into him and frowned at him. "Mandalorians wear their armor until they go into the bed chamber, Corso Riggs. Maybe the captain would enjoy the same thing."

Corso motioned her close and whispered, "I just know that, tomorrow, she'll want to wear something to go get breakfast in the galley. I figured she'd look better in this shirt than I would. It's - not a Mandalorian thing but I'd bet my blaster that she'll wear it."

Akaavi paused and then proffered her hand. "If you lose, I take that nice Mandalorian blaster you picked up as battle field plunder on Corellia. If you win, I'll give you one of my Baskr' vibroblades - the one with the red handle and the black vain."

Corso grinned and shook her hand.

* * *

Even though she had been waiting a grand total of two and a half minutes, Moira was getting impatient. She had been hearing rustling and whispering outside but it was still several seconds before there was a knock. Giddy, she had to take a deep breath to make sure that she cooed loudly enough to be heard. "Come in, Corso;"

The door hissed opened and he stepped in and slapped the door release behind him, staring open-mouthed as he did. It was exactly the reaction Moira wanted and expected. "You're wearing more clothing than normal;" said Moira as she stood.

Before Corso could reply, Moira lost control of her restraint and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, kissing him passionately and heatedly. Corso caught her despite the surprise and returned the kiss. He still bounced lightly off the closed door before taking a few long strides to the bed and laid her down. It was still some minutes before she let him get the space to breath, much less take their love-making any further. Finally, Moira let him go, pushed him up and began wrestling with the buttons of his shirt. "Why the shirt anyway?" she asked breathlessly as she pushed it off his shoulders before kissing him again. Corso chuckled into the kiss and, when she let him go again, replied, "It's cold on this ship, Ca- Moira. Ever thought of turning up the heat?"

"Uses more fuel;" she said before lunging for his sleep pants. Corso took her hands and said, "Nope, not till you take that dress off - it is a dress, right?"

Moira didn't bother arguing; she simply lifted it off and tossed it aside. She was about to go for the gloves and stockings but Corso said, "Leave those on."

Moira grinned and said, "You like?"

"I like;" he growled as she yanked his pants down. His manhood sprung straight up, nearly slapping her in the face. With a moan of want, Moira stood and said, "Lie down."

Corso obeyed and she leaped on him, kissing him again and stroking his already fully erect manhood. She continued like that until Corso felt the effect. However, his head was against the pillow and he couldn't pull away. Just before he could climax, Moira stopped and straightened with a sultry smirk. Before she had the chance to tease or quip, Corso sat up and flipped her over before kissing her fiercely. From her lips, Corso began to kiss his way down her body. Moira moaned and stifled her protests as he sucked gently on the pulse point of her neck and gently bit down. He nibbled on her collar bones and further down and shot her a victorious smirk before assaulting her full, perky breasts. He sucked her pebbled, hard nipples, kissed and licked the slopes of her breasts and sucked hard on the underside of them, leaving small red marks. Moira was biting on a finger to keep from moaning too loudly. Further down he went, giving small love bites on her ribs and soothing them with an open mouthed kiss and then further down to kiss and nip at her navel. "Corso! OHH! Corso!" she gasped. It was very satisfying for Corso to be able to reduce her to only being able to quiver, gasp and moan. His deep, throaty chuckle made Moira look up weakly. "Corso, please..." she pleaded. But the big farm boy wasn't done yet. Gently, he placed his hands on her hips and gently massaged just above her hip bones with his thumbs, another pleasure point of hers. Tenderly, he kissed each of her thighs and looked up at her.

Moira's eyes were rolling back into her head with the heady feeling of euphoria. She had to regain control or else Corso would continue to play her like a fine instrument. With Corso, she wouldn't mind that except that she wanted to reduce him to a mass of quiver flesh and bones. She wanted to make him groan and gasp with pleasure. Moira wanted Corso to feel even better than he made her feel and at this moment she wouldn't be able to if she didn't regain control. "Corso, wait, plea- OH!"

The feeling of his tongue against the entrance to her core drove every coherent thought from her mind. The only thing left was pleasure - pleasure, and a desire for it to continue. Corso stopped and said, "What was that, Darlin'?"

"Don't stop;" she pleaded. "Please don't stop!"

Corso ducked back in, zeroing in on her with the same precision that he used his beloved blasters with, though with a great deal more care and tenderness. Moira covered her mouth again and bucked over and over again, her back and neck arching with the sheer force of waves of bliss. When her massive orgasm rolled over her, she took her hand from her mouth and fisted the sheets in both hands, screaming her release at the top of her lungs. Corso straightened and crawled up beside her. Moira just lay there, gasping and with eyes flickering. While she came down from her high, Corso just watched her, wrapped up in her beauty, committing to memory every centimeter of bare flesh and every movement of her breathing. After several long minutes, she opened her eyes and whispered, "How long was I out?"

"Only five minutes or so;" replied Corso. Moira smiled and said, "You just made me black out. I forgot how good you are."

Corso's eyes sparkled and he said, "I always aim to please. Do you need anything?"

"Yes;" she cooed and rolled atop him. "I need to return the favor. Lay back, lover. Time to make you feel oh-so good."

Corso was about to protest when she gently raked her fingers over his chest, causing his words to choke. "Come on now, Corso. You treat me so well. Let me treat you well."

Leaning down, she began to kiss him everywhere but on his lips. Her tongue was out of her mouth more than inside it, brushing and stroking his neck, his collar bones and his chest. She nibbled and sucked gently on his nipples and then further south, following the very same path as he had and dragging the hardened tips of her breasts against him as she did. Gently, she took his fully erect manhood and began to stroke it. Corso groaned. "That feels amazing!"

Moira chuckled huskily and cooed, "I'm just getting started, Lover."

With that sultry promise, she gave his manhood a long, slow, teasing lick - and then another for good measure. Corso's breath hitched and he groaned again, arching his back as she had before. Satisfied with his reaction, Moira closed her mouth over him, going all the way down to the hilt and sucking leisurely. Corso had always been reserved about her doing this. In both Republic and Imperial societies, it was considered the work of slaves or pleasure workers beneath those who took part in casual, fully consensual sex. Even so, he couldn't deny that it felt amazing and even when he tried to object, it never came out in words, just groans and gasps. As if reading his mind, Moira let him go with a soft pop and continued to stroke him as she whispered, "I do so enjoy this, Corso. I love how it makes you react. I love how you taste and feel inside me."

Again, she closed her mouth over him, her chocolate colored head bobbing slowly up and down and she sucked. Corso was beginning to lose his mind in the pleasure. "Moira, I'm losing it. You need to stop or I'm going to..." and he struggled to find words that he would consider appropriate to tell a lady, which he recognized was a little odd considering what she was currently doing to him. Moira met his eyes and they held a twinkle that expressed amusement, eagerness and, of course, lust. Rather than stop, she picked up speed, causing Corso to gasp her name rather loudly. It was mere moments before he bit down on a blanket and groaned his release. Moira didn't move, swallowing twice before he stopped bucking and twitching. With a sultry smile, she slid off of him and crawled up the bed beside him. "Yummy!" she purred before beginning to giggle. "Corso, your eyes are completely crossed."

Corso nodded and sounded almost drunk as he replied, "T's your fault!"

"Yes it is;" she said, nearly preening with satisfaction. "I'm going to go get us some water and maybe some spirits. Mind if I borrow your shirt?"

"Look better than I do in it anyway;" sighed Corso, just basking in afterglow. Moira kissed him and whispered, "Don't. You. DARE. Fall asleep! I'll be back in a minute."

Corso forced himself to sit up and stretch so that he didn't get sleepy on her. The door hissed open and Corso gave a startled yell as Akaavi stepped in. She gave him an appreciative nod and then tossed him the vibroblade before stepping back out and shutting the door behind her. Corso examined the blade. It was very large and the handle was wrapped in red leather. As he examined it, the door hissed open and Moira stepped in. "Congrats on your little bet;" she chuckled as she walked over and handed him a tumbler of water. Corso chuckled and said, "I always liked it. I lost Hewy on Corellia and always wanted a real Mando made blade. Plus, the red leather handle is pretty nice."

Moira smirked. "Yeah? You like things wrapped in red leather? Tell you what, go to your quarters and I'll meet you there in five minutes. I forgot the brandy anyway. Don't forget your pants."

Corso chuckled as he did as she said. In his quarters, he put his new blade away and plopped down on the bed. He wasn't even lying there for two minutes when the door hissed open. Corso sat up and gaped, his mouth and eyes too big for his head. There stood Moira wearing a dark red leather corset that emphasized her amazing, curvy figure and pressed her breasts upwards, showing a ton of cleavage. At that point, it didn't matter that Corso was less than fifteen minutes from his last climax. He was hard and ready to go all over again. "So you like red leather?" cooed Moira as she slowly sashayed over to him and straddled his hips. With the corset was a pair of red lacey sheer panties. Corso gave a breathy chuckle. "I'm beginning to like it more and more."

Moira purred as she ran a hand through his dreadlocks and kissed his lips softly. Corso gave an appreciative moan as he slid his hands up and down her smooth thighs, cupping her shapely rear. Moira giggled into the kiss and wriggled against him. Suddenly, Corso stood to his feet and tucked her legs around his hips. There was something about how effortlessly Corso could move Moira that really, REALLY turned her on. She moaned into his lips and her kissing intensified. She devoured his lips, plundering his mouth and raking her fingers through his hair, one arm wrapped around his shoulders. When she felt the cool bulkhead of the ship against her back, she moaned again and released him, saying, "Stars above, Corso!"

She began to wriggle and try to escape. "What's wrong, Darlin'?

"Bed;" she gasped, still trying to escape his strong arms. Corso chuckled at her eagerness and carried her over to the bed, laying her and kissing her again. Desperately, Moira tugged at he sleep pants, trying to get them off from the position she was in but it wasn't working. "Corso;" she almost whined, tugging on his pants to try and get his attention. A deep, teasing chuckle came from him as he kissed up and down her neck. "Do you need something down there, Moira?"

"Yes I do!" she said, "You, naked; I need you inside me. And help me take this off! It makes it hard breath."

Corso chuckled again. "A request to get you naked - I think I can handle that."

"Then stop talking and do it!" Moira pleaded. They separated and she reached for the quick-release clasps on her corset only to have one of Corso's large hands stopping her. "Let me;" he rumbled and Moira did. After a quick series of snaps, the red leather flapped to the floor. Before she even let him indulge in her mostly-bare body before stripping off the little red panties and going for his sleep pants again. "Off!" she growled, yanking on them. Corso allowed her to pull them off before pressing herself against him and kissing him again. Almost as much as the actual sex, she craved intimate skin to skin contact. She wanted closeness. She wanted to hold tightly to this man - the first man that she had truly loved in years. However, it wasn't long before she needed more. Moira ground against him, causing him to groan into a kiss. It was a little cold in the room so Moira separated and pulled away, grabbing a thick blanket and pulling it over them, wrapping it around her shoulders. Corso was gazing at her, love and devotion the only expressions on his face. It made Moira choke just slightly and her eyes suddenly go misty. Corso chuckled and rolled her over, readjusting the blanket and murmuring, "We can be fluffy and sentimental in a minute, Captain."

Moira giggled and said, "I know. Come-'ere;" and she pulled him into another kiss. Slowly, Corso lined himself up and slid into her, causing them both to gasp with the sensations. This time was different from any other time. This wasn't crazy, fast, desperate sex. This was true love making. As Corso thrust in and out of her, he worshiped every inch of her body that he could reach with his mouth and his hands. Moira herself was touched by it. A tear trickled from the corner of one of her eyes as her lover attended to her. Experiencing the single key component and accepting it made all the difference between Moira and Corso. That single component was real, sincere love. Despite scars and a sordid past, Corso loved her unconditionally. As he drove them to completion and they both cried out their release, Moira nearly sobbed with emotion. Tenderly, Corso rolled to her side and pulled her against him. "Are you alright, Darlin'?"

Moira pressed against him and nodded silently. After a short pause, he kissed the top of her head and asked, "What is it, Moira?"

"You're here - with me. After everything that's happened, you're here with me again."

She felt Corso hold her more tightly and nod. "I just... I still can hardly believe it."

"After _that,_ you can hardly believe it?" he chuckled. Moira smiled and said, "I'm still wondering if this is all just a dream."

Suddenly, Corso pinched her rear and she squeaked, "Corso! I'm being serious."

"I know. I'm just showing you that you're awake."

Moira spun and wriggled around so that she was facing him. "No, you were just looking for an excuse to pinch my ass."

The accusation wasn't venomous but affectionate. Corso chuckled and shrugged slightly, "Well it is an exceptionally nice ass."

Moira kissed the two parallel scars on his left cheek before saying, "What I mean is it just doesn't seem real. For so long, ever since you joined me on Mantell, I've been putting you through one form of hell after another with my emotional turbolift rides. Not only that but I used you repeatedly and then disregarded your feelings by moving on to others. Even after I promised to try to be with you, I..." and her voice hitched.

Corso kissed her forehead and said, "Yes you did but that's in the past now. You found me and made me realize that I was right the first time. You can change and you did. Old habits die hard and I should have been more understanding and more forgiving."

Moira shook her head vigorously. "You acted completely naturally. I betrayed you after giving you my word. After everything, I knew how fragile we were and I was too weak to just say no."

Corso chuckled and said, "Well it almost sounds like you're trying to convince me to leave."

She gripped him and said, "Are you kidding me? I have you now and there is no way in the universe that I'm letting you go."

Corso smiled and gripped her a little tighter too. "I'm gonna say the same thing. I have you now and there is no way in the universe that I'm letting you go."

Moira smiled with pleasure and said, "I'm glad we agree."

She yawned and snuggled down. "A short nap and then I need to eat. All this amazing sex is wearing me out."

Corso agreed with a soft sigh.

* * *

A couple hours later found Moira checking everything in the cockpit. They were still in hyperspace but an intelligent pilot would still keep checking the systems. Suddenly, the door hissed open and there was Corso but he looked different. He was nervous about something and was dressed in black slacks and a nice, white button down shirt. Clearing his throat nervously, he said, "You know, I've wanted to do this ever since you found me. I wanted to wait until it seemed like we'd be safe but it seems as though this here is as close as we're gonna get."

Moira cocked a brow, waiting as he shuffled his feet slightly. Taking a deep breath, Corso dropped to one knee in front of her and Moira covered her mouth, her shining hazel eyes wide with surprise. In a low, nervous, husky voice, Corso asked, "Will you marry me, Captain Moira Denic?"

When she finally regained the ability to speak, she replied with all the joy in her heart, "I'd be honored to have you as my husband."

With a brilliant smile, Corso stood and Moira threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Corso seemed relieved. "Phew! You have no idea how I sweated that, Captain."

Moira smiled and kissed him as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. After a long, tender kiss, Corso rumbled, "You know, as a ships Captain, your legally empowered by the Republic to perform wedding ceremonies aboard your own vessel..."

Moira's eyes widened. "Now?" she gasped. Corso looked uncertain. "Only if you want, Captain."

Moira lunged, kissing him again and said, "Meet me in the lounge in ten."

She raced out of the cockpit to her quarters and whipped open her wardrobe. The only thing she had in white was a sundress that went to just below her knees. It wasn't very wedding-esk but it would work. It wasn't exactly like she and Corso were a traditional couple. She grabbed the dress and a pair of white shoes and put them on the bed. As an after thought, she grabbed some lacy white lingerie, thinking that her soon-to-be husband would appreciate it greatly. Suddenly, she froze, guilt washing over her. Was this right? Or was she betraying the memory of her fiancé. What would he think? The thought tortured her for a long minute until she remembered a conversation they had before that terrible day on Armedon. "Nothing's certain, Moira;" he had said as he stroked her chocolate colored hair. "Not even the famed Jedi can see the future with certainty."

"So? What's your point?" she had asked as she hugged him to her on a sunny afternoon out in their back yard. He had kissed the top of her head and said, "My point is that, in the end, your happiness is important to me."

"Well it's a good thing that you are my happiness."

He looked at her with a smile and said, "You can't do that, Moira. I can't be the only thing that you ever allow to bring you happiness. If that becomes the case then, force forbid, what if something happens to me?"

"Don't talk like that!" Moira had gasped with wide eyes. Suddenly serious, he had said, "It's the way of this universe, my love."

Now, in her ship, a lifetime later, Moira smiled. Her life with him had been wonderful but she had based her entire life's happiness off of her relationship with him and, after his death, her life was all but destroyed. Now, with Corso, she had another chance and she was going to take it for everything that it was worth. Quickly, she changed into her outfit and put her hair up in a nicer-than-normal style before rushing to the intercom and announcing, "This is the captain to the crew, everyone report to the lounge immediately."

That done, she headed there herself. Corso was there, pacing nervously and blushing fiercely. He stopped when she walked in. She didn't have flowers and wasn't in a traditional wedding dress or gown but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. Slowly the members of the crew walked in and stopped, looking at them both. Risha walked in first and gasped before a huge smile crossed her face. She hugged them each in turn before going and standing by Moira. The towering Wookiee Bowdarr walked in and looked curiously at them. "What is all this?" he asked in a series of growls and roars. Moira explained quickly as she led him to stand by Corso. The Wookiee gave her a gentle hug and then gave Corso a massive, rough one and growled something. Moira giggled and said, "He says it took you long enough."

Corso laughed. Akaavi and Guss Tano came in at the same time and Guss gasped, "No way!" Akaavi frowned and said, "I see. Where should I stand?"

Risha motioned her over hastily. Guss hurried over and gave Corso a hug, sounding blubbery as he said, "I'm so happy for you both. This is so amazing!"

He took his place beside Bowdarr and Risha said, "I take it, Captain, that you will be officiating."

Moira nodded, a glorious smile on her face. She and Corso, with their friends beside them, joined hands. In a soft, barely quivering voice, Moira asked the question. "Do you, Corso Riggs, take me to be your lawfully wedded bride?"

Corso nodded solemnly and with a smile. "I do. I swear to spend my life protecting your body, honoring your spirit and respecting your mind. My first and last goal of every day will be to bring a smile to your face - just like that one."

Moira's heart was so full and she wanted nothing more then to kiss him passionately and never stop but she realized she should say something too. At that moment, her mischievous streak reared itself. With a smirk she said, "I swear to drive you crazy with jealousy, risk your life regularly, make fun of you in public and ensure that you never have a boring day again."

A series of snickers and snorts followed and Corso chuckled, "An honest vow if I've ever heard one."

Then, one a much more serious note, Moira said, "I accept you as my husband, Corso Riggs, to love and cherish until I die in your arms."

Corso smiled tenderly and said, "May that day be very, VERY far away. I love you, Captain Moira Denic."

"Riggs;" she corrected quietly. "I'm Captain Moira Denic-Riggs now."

Corso's eyes were brighter than she had ever seen them as he leaned in and they kissed.

A blubbery sounding sob came from Guss as they stared at each other lovingly. They all looked at the Mon Calamari ex-Jedi padawan and he said, "I'm sorry but this is just so beautiful."

One by one, the crew congratulated them before Risha shoved them towards Moira's quarters. "Go on. The proximity alarm for Coruscant will go off in a little over an hour so go have your fun and I'll come get you when it goes off."

They hurried away, leaving the crew to smile. Suddenly, Akaavi said, "This is so very different than Mandalorian society but it has a certain beauty to it - a simplicity that somehow seems appropriate for those two."

Risha chuckled and said, "It's true. Everything else in their lives is so complicated and so has everything about their relationship. They deserve a little simplicity. Come on, everyone. Let's be about our business. Guss, stop crying and come help me with the work station. There are a couple things a need a pair of steady hands for."

 **Updated 12.02.2017**


	2. Chapter 2

Elara Dorne stood in her quarters, which doubled as the ship's med-bay. Before her was a very elegant royal blue dress on one hand and her gray dress uniform, fully outfitted with its numerous medals and such on the other. In truth, she had already decided to wear the dress as a surprise for Dren Antilles, her commanding officer and, more importantly, her husband. Well, husband was only partially correct. They had signed all the proper military documentation and such but there hadn't been a ceremony yet. Regardless, she considered Dren her husband.

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting her thoughts. "One moment, please;" she said, quickly and carefully stowing the dress in a garment bag and then in her locker. "Come in;" she called and the door hissed open, admitting Dren Antilles. He was smiling that endearing Corellian smirk as he glanced at the uniform. "So... wearing your dress grays, Elara?"

Elara chewed a fine lower lip and tilted her head just slightly. "I was considering, yes. I don't really have a dress befitting a victory celebration and, no offense darling, but I don't trust you or any of the other boys to help me pick one out. It would probably be a mini dress with way too much cleavage and that barely covers my rear."

Dren's eyes sparkled and he shrugged. "You could ask Captain Moira Denic help you pick out a dress. She's going to be there."

Elara's eyes shot wide. "OH STARS NO! Can you imagine what _she'd_ pick out for me? It would probably cover my assets just enough for minimal public decency and leave the rest completely visible!"

Dren grinned. "That doesn't sound so bad to me."

She rolled her eyes affectionately and said, "You are such a man. Come on, let's go see your uniform - got to make sure you're within the regulations and all that."

Dren chuckled as they headed to his quarters. On a hanger was Dren's uniform. It looked like it was made for a very large man and in a manner of speaking, Dren was a large man. Though only slightly taller than average height for a human Corellian male, he was broad in the chest and shoulders and heavily muscled. Elara looked at her husband and then at the uniform before taking it and handing it to him. "Put it on for me please."

Dren blushed slightly. Something about how her almost rigid Dromund Kaas propriety contrasted with his wild and loose Corellian brashness made him feel almost bashful around Elara. "I dunno, Sweetheart."

"Are you worried that all your big, brawny friends are going to make fun of you for modeling your dress grays for your wife?" she cooed, running a petite hand along the scar that ran right along his jaw bone. Dren blushed even more and murmured, "You know that Jorgan and Vik won't let me hear the end of it."

"For me, darling?" she asked and kiss his jaw. That was Dren's weakness right there. He would do anything for Elara. "Alright."

Elara gave a triumphant smile and said, "Come and see me when you're dressed, Sir."

The door hissed shut and Dren sighed in resignation before quickly getting changed into his full dress grays. They were a very dark gray, almost charcoal in color. Beneath went a black shirt and along the seams of the legs went silver stripes. The uniform was heavy with medals and awards for services. With it all went a black cover with the Republic emblem. Below the left breast of the jacket was Havoc squads designated insignia. All in all, Dren thought he looked pretty sharp. On a whim, he shaved and tried to do something with his hair. It was woefully out of regulations. After taking a mental note to have Elara cut his hair, he tried to sneak by his squad on the way back to Elara's quarters. It didn't work however. When he passed the lounge, there was a snicker and Eric Jorgan, Dren's Cathar executive officer asked, "Uh... Sir, we aren't going to be there for another hour or two. Why the grays?"

Dren flashed a grin and said, "I was worried I might have put on some pounds and not in a good way so I'm taking it out to make sure it still fits alright."

Jorgan's feline eyes were all but twinkling and he nodded. "Ah! Of course, Sir."

Tano Vik, a the big Weequay, piped up. "All do respect, Sir - she has you whipped like a Kath pup."

Dren was blushing so furiously that he couldn't think of a witty retort. Clearing his throat, he just moved on towards the med bay.

Elara had always been a complete sucker for a man in uniform. Well, that is to say, an attractive man in uniform. There were plenty of men in uniform in the Empire. She could count on both hands the ones she had ever considered worth taking notice of. However, that could be do more to the fact that Imperial officers were all but brainwashed to be arrogant, entitled thugs . Only a few had ever been able to resist such indoctrination.

When the door hissed open and her husband stood there, she was partially successful at suppressing a gasp. Dren was trying to hide his uncharacteristic self-consciousness as he stood there. "What do you think, Sergeant? Does it pass muster?"

"Your hair is too long;" she managed to say after clearing her throat before circling him. She paused behind him and brushed something or another off the back of his broad shoulder, muttering as she did. "Don't they make these things any bigger? I think a tailor should take some out of the sleeves - and the chest and shoulders - and in the legs. By the dark lords, Dren! Do these uniforms shrink?"

"Nope. I haven't worn this in awhile and have probably gotten a little bigger. Is it within regs?"

Elara actually sounded flustered, "Well, technically, yes it is but you'll be driving every female and quite possibly a few of the males to distraction the way your stretching the seems."

Dren chuckled and said, "Well unless you want me to spend enough funds to possibly buy another starship to get a new uniform, this is what I have."

He looked at Elara. Her lips were pursed and she was rubbing her chin as if considering. "Elara!" said Dren, almost in shock. "I know, I know!" she said to placate him. "Just imagine if I wore my body glove to an event like this - every curve and protrusion to be seen by whatever serviceman, politician and official."

A slow grin crossed Dren's face even as he replied, "I suppose I see your point, Sweetheart. But as I said, I don't think the squad has the funds and I sure don't have the money. At least I don't think so. I haven't checked my LES or account for some time."

Elara half glared at him. "What are you smirking about?"

Dren shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. I just didn't realize that you were capable of jealousy"

The response was exactly as he expected. Elara gasped and then stamped her foot dramatically. "I am not jealous, DREN! I just don't think it would be professional, thank you very much!"

Dren couldn't hold in a chuckle, "Sweetheart, you just stamped. Are you sure this is only about military professionalism?"

She glared at him and said, "Of course. I am not so petty as to worry about a hundred other women drooling over you."

Dren shrugged and said, "Okay, okay; if our positions were reversed, I'd certainly be jealous and would be glaring like a Horned Kath Hound at anyone I saw leering or drooling at you."

Elara suddenly giggled and said, "Well it's a good thing I'm wearing my grays then, right?"

Dren chuckled and said, "I suppose so. Can I take this off now?"

Elara lifted a hand. "Let me give you one more look over to be sure."

She slowly circled him, paying special attention to every detail, even using a measuring instrument to make sure that every medal, every pin, every button and every insignia was exactly in the right space and perfect placed. "Take off the jacket, please;" she murmured. Dren complied. The black dress shirt fit very well and yet stretched over his muscular frame. On the shirt beneath was a name plate and ranking bars and had a tie on as well. Again she measured and Dren had to regulate his breathing. It was the normal effect of Elara touching him in general but especially when she was doing so lightly and almost tenderly. "Everything appears to be in order. Go get changed and let me cut your hair, Sir;" she said, returning her measuring instrument to its place. Dren grabbed his jacket and headed back. When he passed the lounge where Jorgan and Vik were still playing sabaac, the former muttered, "She only took your jacket off, Sir? That must be disappointing."

Vik burst into laughter again and Dren called over his shoulder, "Hey now, you'll both get some when we get to Coruscant. Don't waste your energy being jealous."

The laughter stopped and some disgruntled muttering followed. Dren's booming laugh was heard throughout the entire ship. He changed into physical training shorts and shirt and a pair of soft shoes before heading back. "Sir, are you getting desperate?" asked Jorgan as he passed again. Dren threw him a very rude hand gesture as he passed. Elara had a lab coat on, buttoned all the way down, and a chair set up for him. "Have a seat, Sir."

Dren sat down and she put a sheet around his neck to that he would get his thick brown hair all over himself. Dren closed his eyes and enjoyed his wife running her fingers through his hair and cutting it back to a real proper military hair cut. It was about ten minutes before her realized that she was done and yet, still running her fingers through his hair. With a sigh, he murmured, "That feels nice, Sweetheart."

She _hmmmed_ and continued before saying, "Stay there, Darling."

She quickly cleaned and put her tools away and carefully removed the sheet that covered him, making sure that none of the hair got on her husband. Then, she brushed him off and used a blow dryer to get the stray hair off of him. That done, she circled in front of him. With a soft smile, she took off the lab coat and revealed that she was wearing a pair of skin tight leggings and a tight, low cut sports bra that showed plenty of cleavage. Dren swallowed through a suddenly dry throat and asked, "Are we doing some PT, Sergeant?"

"In a manner of speaking, you could say we are, Sir;" she purred. Straddling his hips, Elara took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. His large hands began to travel over the exposed flesh and the silky, stretched exercise wear. Elara's body was very well defined and naturally quite curvy and Dren absolutely worshiped it when she let him. Reaching down, he gripped her fine rear end, causing her to squirm with a tiny squeal. Separating, she whispered, "I don't really have any nightwear other than military issued physical training wear and the like."

"I'm certainly not complaining, Sweetheart. I like you in this. It certainly fits you well in every way."

Elara smiled and kissed him again, pressing herself against him. Dren's large hands continued to wander her body, kneading the muscles of her legs and ass and tenderly caressing her back. His ministrations caused her to whine with need. Elara pulled away and stood to her feet, yanking him up with her. After several burning kisses and some half-blind maneuvering, she managed to work his shirt off and get him back towards her examination bed. Elara remembered vividly her first reaction to seeing the mass of scars over Dren Antilles' body. It had been a mixture of awe and horror, which was about normal. There were two white symmetrical dots on each of his sides in the center of his ribs from a slug rifle shot. Across his very well defined abdominal muscles was a horizontal line from a Trandoshan vibro bayonette. Over his heart was was a large star shaped mark. There were many, many others on his body but the most impressive one was a long pink mark on his back that went from shoulder to hip. It was from a Sith Warrior's lightsaber and had taken the healing of a Jedi Consular to heal it properly.

Elara kissed the white star over his heart as her hands were touching and feeling every hard plain of his torso. Dren was trying to rain in his impatience. When it came to an operation, he could wait for hours or even days if the need arose. When it came to Elara, he needed her. NOW!

His hands went around her back and slowly brushed downward before gripping her shapely rear and lifted her onto the bed. Quickly, he divested her of the sport's bra, marveling again at her magnificent body. He tried not to gawk openly because it made Elara very uncomfortable. Instead, he kissed her again. Elara grabbed his shorts and the stretchy undershorts beneath and pushed them down. The sight of him hard and ready for her always got Elara excited and she spread her legs eagerly, forgetting that she was still wearing the leggings. Dren reached for the waist band and pulled them down, revealing that she wore nothing beneath them. They quickly arranged themselves so that they were both lying on the bed, with Dren on top of Elara, resting most of his considerable weight on his knees and elbows. Elara gasped, "I was wondering when I was going to get my private celebration with you, Darling."

Dren chuckled and said, "Work before play; we had to be sure that our uniforms fit and all that."

"Do you have any idea how crazy you drive me when your wear that uniform, Dren? The way it can barely contain your god-like body drives me crazy. It's quite nearly indecent for you to wear it in public. As your wife, I'm half tempted to forbid your to wear it."

Dren began to kiss down her slender neck at a leisurely pace, murmuring against her between kissed, "But then you'd miss the opportunity to drive everyone else crazy with jealousy at your gorgeous war-hero husband."

"Well don't you have a high opinion of yourself;" gasped Elara as she clutched his broad shoulders. Dren gave a deep chuckle and replied, "Are you saying that you don't share it?"

"Oh I absolutely share it. It just sounds better when other people say it - and by other people, I mean me"

Dren continued his slow movement down to her shoulders and collar bones as he replied conversationally. "It might but with you glaring at anyone who says such things and the fact that you don't actually say it too much, I don't actually ever hear it."

Elara gave a gasping chuckled as he gave her left collar bone a light nip before soothing it with a kiss. "My, my, Dren - I didn't ever take you for a man with self confidence issues. Besides, I don't know how safe it is to stroke your rather sizable Corellian ego anyway."

Dren suddenly stopped and looked up at her, causing her to whimper. "'Sizable Corellian ego?' What's that supposed to mean?"

Elara smiled and said, "It means that you sometimes take the high amount self confidence you possess to the level of over confidence. Now, now, Darling - it wasn't a criticism. It's honestly one of the things I admire most about you and find so charming. Now stop whining and go back to what you were doing."

Dren complied, muttering something about her never mentioning his ego bothering her before. Elara sighed with pleasure as he continued working her body with his mouth while trying to explain. "I was only jesting, Darling now stop grumbling. It's unbecoming. Besides, how is it that you can complain? We just won a massive victory on Corellia - your homeworld."

Dren's eyes sparkled and he began to kiss around the slopes of her ample breasts, causing her to gasp and buck her hips. Mercilessly, he teased her before finally giving her exactly what she wanted. With one hand, he kneaded one of the perfect globes of flesh while his lavished all of his attention on the other with his mouth. "By the Dark Lords;" Elara gasped as pleasure coursed through her body like electrical currents, causing her eyes to roll back and her toes to curl. Her elegant Dromund Kaas accent always drove Dren crazy - especially when it was used to utter words of passion or satisfaction or pleasure like that. Elara lifted her hips and wrapped her long, smooth, soft legs around his waist, pulling herself into him at the same time as she tried to pull his impressive manhood into her. Dren could take the hint and give her what she wanted but he just wasn't quite satisfied yet. He wanted her to beg him for it in her prim, proper accent. So instead of sheathing himself in her wet and waiting core, he moved his hand that had been kneading her large breast and found the small engorged nub between her legs, every so gently rubbing it. Elara had to resist the urge to scream in a mixture of frustration and pleasure. She needed him so badly and he was playing his usual game and denying her. Elara knew exactly what he wanted and decided the it was time to turn the tables of him.

Trapping the arm that was supporting his weight and kicking out one of his knees, she grabbed his head and kicked over with a heave, sending them both falling off the bed. Elara was lucky enough to land on top of her husband, breaking the fall. Dren landed with an _umph_ and the air being knocked from his lungs. With a groan and tried to rise up on his elbows but Elara was having none of it. With a burning kiss, she pushed him back down. "You wanted me to beg, didn't you, oh husband mine? This time, I think it's your turn to do some begging."

She ground herself against him, putting on enough pressure to tease cruely while her hands pinned his to the ground. Dren groaned, "You should know by now that I ain't one for begging, Sweetheart."

"Oh but if anyone will change that, it will be me;" she cooed, continuing her grinding. Dren tried to reach up but she growled, "No, Dren; you know what you have to do."

"I never knew you could be so cruel;" he groaned. Elara laughed and said, "Well I WAS Imperial and besides, that some rich irony coming from you. Almost every time we do this, you make me beg you for it."

Dren couldn't argue. For one thing, it was true. For another, he was beginning to lose his resolve. As if sensing so, Elara backed up slightly, and reached down, taking his thick manhood and beginning to stroke. "It would be a real shame if I had to finish things like this, Darling. Is it really so hard to ask for? We both know that it's going to be worth it in the end."

"Dammit;" growled Dren before growling in a barely audible voice, "Please, Sweetheart;" she leaned forward and asked innocently, "What was that darling?"

"Please;" he said a little louder, his face turning red with embarrassment. "But please what, my darling husband?"

Oh he was almost glaring at her now. "Please just kriff me already."

Elara giggled as she stroked him a couple more times before positioning him. "You know, Dren, you are usually more romantic than that. AH!"

She gasped as she sank down onto him. Dren groaned and he shut his eyes tightly. When she had settled and he had opened his eyes, she whispered, "Roll us over, Darling. I like it when you are on top of me, making love to me while I can feel your weight pushing down on me."

With a tender smile, Dren sat up, wrapped an arm around her and Kissed her as he carefully lifted them off the cold floor and got back onto the bed. His movements started slow as he intertwined his fingers with hers over her head. In and out he went, kissing her and reveling in the sensation and the gasps he elicited from his wife. As their kisses became more desperate and passionate, so did Dren's movements until he was slamming into her with abandon. Needing to breath, she separated and began to scream rather loudly into the side of his neck. There were words in her cries somewhere but even if Dren had been paying any attention to them, he doubted they would have made much sense beyond passionate variations of "Oh yes", "Dren, more", and her often repeated, "by the Dark Lords, darling!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Jorgan yelled rather irritably, "Keep it down, you two! Just because you two are married doesn't mean the rest of us want to hear it."

Dren looked down at Elara and grinned wickedly. The former Imperial medical officer matched his grin and whispered, "Pound into to me like it's our last time together and I'm going to scream my lungs out."

Dren nodded and scooped her up, grabbing a blanket as he did. Pressing her against the door with the blanket between her and the cold metal, Dren used his considerable strength to slam himself and his wife together again and again and, true to her word, Elara screamed over and over again. The pleasure and passion soon became too much for Dren and he groaned before fusing his mouth to his wife's, kissing her through his orgasm. When he let Elara breath again, she murmured, "Finally, I didn't know how many more times I could go before I passed out from sensory overload."

Dren coked a dark brow as he leaned his forehead against hers. "'How many _more_ times?'"

Elara chuckled breathlessly, "Yes, Darling; did you seriously think that all that screaming was only for Jorgan and Vik's benefit?"

Dren gave his smug Corellian smirk and said, "Well anything you were trying to do to deflate my ego earlier was just completely undone, that's for sure."

"Well I think you earned it. Are you going to ever let me down? I'm getting a little hungry."

Dren contemplated for a moments before lifting her off of himself and carefully setting her on shaky legs. "What a mess;" she muttered as she observed the sticky result of their activity. Dren smiled and said, "I'll help you clean up after lunch. It is lunch, right? I have no idea what time it is at the moment."

Elara got back into her standard service uniform while Dren through his physical fitness uniform back on. That done, they headed for the galley where the rest of the crew were eating a meal. Jorgan and Vik glared at them both and the former said, "Glad to see you're in one piece. From all the screaming I heard, I almost thought you were tearing each other apart."

Elara blushed slightly and ignored him, elbowing Dren to keep him from making a smart remark about it. Showing an uncharacteristic amount of restraint, Dren kept all twelve of the retorts he could have made to his executive officer to himself. The rest of the squad left and Dren was left alone in the galley with his wife. Elara sliced fruit for a salad to share while Dren put some nerf steaks on the grill. They cooked in a companionable silence as they prepared the food.

"I don't know if I ever told you this;" murmured Elara, "but you aren't my first husband."

"Yeah, you've mentioned that;" said Dren. He had been awfully curious about it but didn't want to pry into her former life. She had always told him things in her own good time and this was no different. "What happened?"

"I defected;" she simply replied, "It was an arranged marriage. My father and mother set it up so that both our families' would benefit. My ex-husband was an Imperial fighter group commander, highly decorated and devoted to his service. We never saw each other much and when we did, it wasn't pleasant. He was a drunk and verbally abusive. Not only that, but he chased down and slept with every skirt he saw even when we were on leave or home together. He rarely ever laid a hand on me, either in abuse or affection."

Dren snorted. "Idiot. He had not idea what he had."

"And never took the opportunity to try and find out either after our wedding night. I tried but he really wasn't interested."

Dren smiled at her and wrapped her in his brawny arms. "Well you really don't have to worry about that with me."

Elara smiled and laid her head against his chest. "For that, I am eternally grateful."

Curious, Dren kissed the top of her head and asked, "Why are you telling me all this now, Sweetheart?"

"I just felt that you had the right to know since you're my husband now. I guess it was also a reason I was being just a little hard to get in the beginning. My first relationship with another serviceman didn't turn out well. As soon as he learned that I had defected, which was technically before the war began again, he sent divorce paperwork to the Republic embassy on Alderaan where it was forwarded to my post on Taris. It was strange, but I felt so liberated to sign them and send them back. It was like a weight was taken off of my heart. I was almost afraid he would either not send me the paperwork or would reject any that I sent to spite me."

Dren shrugged and said, "If that had been the case, I know a few people who would have removed the problem in one way or another."

She gasped, even though she knew that he was at least half joking, and smacked his chest. "Dren! That isn't - okay so maybe it is a little funny."

Dren chuckled and the proximity alarm went off. "We're coming up on Coruscant. Ready to party, Sweetheart?"

Elara smiled and said, "I've never been to a proper Republic celebration. I'm very eager to compare it to how Imperials celebrate."

 **Updated 12.04.2017**


	3. Chapter 3

Kira Carsen slammed Alias Ordo against the bulkhead, kissing him passionately. They had just landed on Coruscant and most of the crew had scattered to purchase supplies, buy clothing for the celebration and generally get the hell away from the two Jedi on the ship. They had been making bedroom eyes at each other and innuendos in conversations the entire trip but since Alias's quarters were right next to the med bay and Kira's were next to Sergeant Rusks's quarters and the galley, they couldn't do much more than that. Now, since they were alone, the celebration could begin.

"I was actually tempted to do this back on Dromund Kaas in the temple. You look amazing in that Beskar'gam armor. Who'd of thought a Jedi Knight in clunky, shining armor could be so sexy. Dammit, how do I get this stuff off of you?" asked Kira as she worked at the buckles of his armor. Alias smoothly removed the crush gaunts he was wearing and the upper arm guards and pauldrons. "Practice; it took me a second to figure it out when I was putting it on. Why don't you worry about your clothes and I'll get rid of this pesky armor?"

Kira kissed him again and stepped back. Rather then remove her robes, she watched as one piece of plating after another clanked for the ground. When he was in only his body glove, he cocked a dark brow. "Sorry;" said Kira with a sultry smirk. "I was just enjoying the show. Continue."

Alias snorted in amusement and unzipped his body glove. He wasn't broad and wasn't heavily muscled but Kira was still just as eager to see his body. Alias was just a few centimeters shy of two meters tall, didn't have even an ounce of excess fat and his muscle was clearly defined. The muscles were clearly there and there was a fair amount of it. Kira bit a plump lower lip as his body glove slowly, almost teasingly slid down, revealing his pectorals, his abdominal muscles and that irresistible 'V' that led straight down to what she really, REALLY wanted.

Standing only in his very tight undershorts, Alias crossed his arms and said, "Your turn;"

Kira dropped her outer robe and unbuckled her utility belt. The tabard fallowed before she quickly removed her boots. Standing in her Jedi tunic and trousers, Kira asked, "Want to give me a hand, Tough Guy? I know how much you like undressing me."

Alias was on her fast, kissing her and working the hem of her tunic, lifting it up. When he needed to separate so that the garment could actually be removed, Kira asked, "And why did we wait 'til everyone left for this?"

"For their sake. I am going to make you scream so loud that the hanger bay crew contemplates sending security to the ship to check on us."

Kira moaned and kissed him again. Beneath the tunic, she wore a compression bra but that didn't stop the Hero of Tython from running his hands over everything he could reach. When he cupped Kira's large, perky breasts, she moaned wantonly and pushed him away. "At least let me free them first! It feels so much better with nothing in the way."

And off it went and Alias was on her again, his large, callused and rough hands were on her again, molding and squeezing the twin globes of flesh. Kira leaned her head back and worked her trousers off while Alias kneaded and then sucked on her breasts. "Gods, Alias! Help me with these trousers and lose those stupid shorts. For kriff's sake I need this. I need you!"

Alias knelt and yanked her trousers and the shorts beneath down before lifting one of her legs over his shoulder and kissing her at the entrance to her core. "Wait! What are you-" but when he drove his tongue deep into her, all speech became problematic. She gripped his gray-black hair and pulled him into her.

Alias lapped and nipped at her, focusing all of his attention on her clit and was extremely gratified as she shuddered and cried out above him. Even so, he didn't stop until her entire body trembled and his tongue was showered by her juices. A scream had torn from her lips and she collapsed into his arms. "Well shavit, Alias;" Kira said as she nestled into his arms. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

Alias lifted her up and said, "You can recover in my quarters while I get us something to drink. Want anything special?"

"Water;" said Kira, her throat dry from screaming. "And maybe some of that Corellian brandy."

"How about an energy drink? You're gonna need it." said Alias as he deposited her on the bed. Kira stretched languidly out and said, "Promises, promises, Tough Guy; hurry back."

Alias hurried to the galley and grabbed a bottle of brandy, two glasses and a large jug of water before hurrying back. Kira gazed at him hungrily from the bed, her eyes burning. Alias graciously handed her the water before pouring two glasses of Corellian brandy. He was about to sit on the bed next to her but she lifted a hand. "Lose them; we aren't in balance right now and you know how we Jedi are about balance."

Alias grinned and was about to drop them when she got up. "Wait; let me return the favor. Remember: balance."

She almost wripped down his shorts and dropped to her knees. "You really don't have to, Kira."

Kira just gave him one of her famous long suffering looks. "Yeah, I know I don't have to but right now, I'd really, REALLY like to."

With a saucy wink, she engulfed him and began to suck away vigorously, her head bobbing back and forth. Alias's head rolled back and he groaned. Suddenly, she began to hum which added a whole level of sensation and Alias began to groan in Mandoa. As if that galvanized her, Kira increased her speed. "Kira, hold on! Kriff, I'm about to blow."

The amused look in her eyes borderlined defiant as she increased her speed again and Alias all but snarled as he came in her mouth. The world around him became hazy and blissful. "Stars, it's been too long."

Looking down, he realized that Kira was still sucking away. "Hey down there, you can stop. I already came."

With a pop, she released him and pouted saucily and said, "Aww... I just wanted more, that's all."

Alias chuckled and lifted her up, kissing her and tasting himself on her tongue. "If your hungry, I can make you something."

"No time for that;" said Kira, pressing against him. "Who know's when they'll be back."

"Oh their checking into the rooms saved for us at the hotel. We have until we get tired of this ship - or at least until we need to go to the celebration."

Kira purred with pleasure. "That's good. We can take our time then - celebrate properly."

Alias chuckled and reached over, grabbing one of the glasses of brandy. Kira took it with a thank you kiss before taking it and sipping it. "Love this stuff."

Alias sipped his own before downing it in one quick gulp. Kira did the same before turning back to Alias and purring, "Now where were we, Tough Guy?"

"Right about here;" in a quick move, he scooped her up, put her on the bed and laid atop her, kissing her passionately and grinding one of his legs against her core. Kira moaned and intensified the kiss, plundering his mouth with erotic thoroughness. Alias increased the pressure with his leg and Kira gasped, bucking her hips into him more, trying to increase the friction. After another brain melting kiss, she separated said, "No more teasing! Gimme!"

Reaching between them, she grabbed him and spread her legs, pulling him towards her. Alias bent down and began to distract her from her goal with kisses along her neck and jaw while lowering one hand between them, toying with her womanhood, working her with all the skill he did his lightsaber. "Alias;" she all but whined but didn't stop him. Grinning, he took a mouthful of her breast and sucked. Kira cried his name in pleasure as he switched from one to the other after several seconds. Unable to take it anymore, Kira begged him, "Alias, please!"

"Please what?"

He looked up at her and was surprised at the suddenly tender look on her face. "Alias," she whispered. "Make love to me - like we did before Dromund Kaas."

Alias smiled and kissed her, positioning himself as he did. In a single, smooth motioned, her entered her and Kira moaned into his mouth with pleasure. "Yes, just like that;" she murmured as he began to thrust into her. Alias gasped and continued, kissing her neck and shoulder as he did. "OOHHHH yeah. Just like that;" she purred. Normally, their encounters were hot, hard and heavy, even leaving small amounts of bruising and more than a few scratches up and down the Alias's back. This time was slower, tenderer and totally other than the personality of the two Jedi.

Alias lifted her into his arms and kissed her again. Kira, in order to keep the motions going, she got her legs under her and kicked them both over so that she was above him. Leaning down, she continued to kiss Alias, running her fingers threw his gray-black hair. At the same time, she began to raise and lower herself on him, moaning into the kiss. As the pleasure and passion flooded them, she released his lips and sat up, moaning and saying, "Oh this is so good. I wish we always had time for stuff like this."

Alias didn't answer, sitting up instead and worshipping every part of her body that he could reach with his hands and his mouth. The more attention he gave her, the more desperately and quickly she moved, riding him faster and harder. Wrapping her arms around Alias's head, she hugged him to her breasts. "Come on, baby, you know what I want;" she gasped and then cried out as her latched onto one of her breasts again, sucking on them and leaving red marks on the slopes before sucking the hard, red nipple. Kira screamed as she came again. "Oh gods!" she moaned. Alias flipped her over and began to slam into her again, going for his own release. Kira moaned loudly and asked, "Where'd this come from?"

"Just waiting on you;" he growled and continued thrusting. Kira screamed his name again as they both came and collapsed bonelessly to the bed. "How is it that you are this good at this?" Kira asked, drawing patterns on his chest with her fingers. Alias gave a rather uncharacteristic blush. "Well um... you weren't exactly my first, you know."

Kira chuckled and said, "Well yeah, I know that but you didn't tell me you were _that_ sexually active before you found me."

Alias looked away and muttered, "I wasn't _that_ sexually active - just a few encounters."

Kira brushed it aside and pushed on his shoulder. "Lemme up. I need to use the fresher - and I'm a little hungry."

Alias got up and grabbed a pair of trousers before heading to the galley, beginning to grab the makings of a simple meal. Kira, wrapped only in Alias's Jedi robe, walked in and slapped his ass, giving it a squeeze. "I love your tight little butt, you know that Tough Guy?"

Alias chuckled and said, "You've mentioned it a couple times. That's okay because I'm a pretty big fan of yours too;" and he reached into the robe and squeezed her round, firm ass. Kira giggled and said, "I prefer you touch other things though."

"Ugh, I'm trying to prepare some food;" he groaned. Kira wrapped her arms around him and purred, "What am I distracting you?"

"Always;" he growled and kissed her again before turning back to the food and serving it on a pair of plates. Kira grinned and cooed, "Awww... how domesticated of you. Some day, you'll make a great house husband."

Alias laughed as they sat down and began to eat. "So... these other encounters of yours..." mentioned Kira. Alias groaned and said, "Kira, it isn't exactly something I'm proud of, you know."

"I know but I want to know more about the man I love and more about his past."

"But why that part of my past?"

Kira giggled and said, "Well that might be because of general curiosity. Come on, Tough Guy. I'm not going to leave in a jealous fit."

Alias sighed and said, "Well my first time was back on Dantooine when I was seventeen with another Jedi student named Jaesa Wilsaam. I don't think it wsa real though, at least not for her. I don't know how I felt but I really liked her at least. After that, there was a girl in the Tython Twi'lek village. The matriarch had died and her daughter and I were getting close - closer than I had at first intended for sure. After that was..." and he paused. "Actually, after that was you."

Kira smiled and said, "Oh... so you're a natural then."

"Maybe, either way, I'm all yours;" said Alias, taking her hand. Kira grinned. "Hmmm... I like that. I have my own personal Jedi Master to play with."

"And as soon as we're done eating, the play can resume."

Kira's eyes lit up. They continued eating but not too quickly. Suddenly, Alias looked at her and said, "When I got your call on Dromund Kaas saying you were in trouble, I was so worried. I moved as fast as I could, praying to the force and every deity I've ever heard of that I'd get there in time. Then I saw the Imperial Guardsmen moving in on you, I nearly lost it."

Kira's blue eyes were soft as she took his hand and said, "But you got to me in plenty of time and you still managed to beat the Emperor with time to spare so no need to worry about it. Besides, I can handle myself well enough under normal situations."

Alias chuckled and said, "Yeah, I know you can, my love. I know you can. Anyhow, let's leave the dishes for later."

"What? You want some more already?" asked Kira. Alias stood and scooped her up. "I will never, ever get enough of you, Kira Carsen. Given any more thought to trying marriage?"

She laughed at that. "Maybe when things settle down and when you and your buddy Nedeser are sitting on the council, you can try to change things. 'Til then, a promise that your mine is enough for me."

"And a promise that you're mine is enough for me too."

She kissed him as he carried her back towards his quarters.

* * *

Several hours later, Doctor Archiban Krimble and T7 went to the ship to check on the Jedi. "Why did I think this was a good idea? They're probably still going at it."

T7 whistled something and Doc just shrugged. "Well it's better safe than sorry. This might be Coruscant and they may be Jedi but even so, I fell responsible for the poor, naive and innocent Jedi."

T7 blew a raspberry at that and Doc chuckled. They approached the ramp and as soon as the boarding hatch opened, an extremely erotic scream came from the direction of Alias Ordo's quarters. "Yup, really bad timing;" groaned Doc and went back down the ramp. A half hour later, the two Jedi exited the ship, duffle bags over their shoulders. Alias frowned. "Hey, Doc; you been waiting long."

"Long enough; what took - never mind. I don't need to know. Come on. Let's grab a taxi and get to our rooms. You two can continue - whatever you were doing on the ship, when we reach the hotel."

 **Updated 12.04.2017**


	4. Chapter 4

The large crowd that gathered in the ball room of the Senate Tower milled and mingled in their small groups and clicks, most anxiously awaiting the chance to shake hands and get holo opportunities with the heroes of the Republic. Many key players in the game of galactic politics had already arrived - Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan and several members of the Jedi Council, Jace Malcom, the Supreme Commanders of the Republic Military, the Theater commanders of several battle fields, Senators and, of course, the recently elected Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh. One by one, they began to arrive through the main entrance as the admin droid announced over a loud speaker. "Announcing the arrival of Jedi Knights Alias Ordo and Kira Carsen, T7-01, Doctor Archiban Kimble and Master Sergeant Fideltin Rusk."

Immediately, every military member and over-enthusiastic politician burst into loud cheers. This was the Hero of Tython, the killer of Emperor and a redeemer of many Dark Jedi Masters and Sith Lords. If ever there was a hero to be praised, it was this Jedi Knight.

Immediately, Senate Tower Security had to flock around him to ensure that he wasn't mobbed by too many of his adoring fans. Even so, every proffered hand, he shook and every greeting, he attempted to return with gracious thanks and compliment. The young woman beside him flashed dazzling smile after dazzling smile, shaking hands and greetings and even embracing some of the individuals. Doctor Kimble was shaking hands and smiling as well, reveling in the attention while Sergeant Rusk remained stiff and made very little reply to the attention lavished on him.

When they had made their way to the table reserved for them, many admirers came alone, in pairs or in small groups to personally express thanks and admiration and to ask for details about this mission or that, mostly of the Dromund Kaas mission and such. "What was it like to face the Emperor?" "Were you afraid?" "Was he really as powerful as a god?" and a dozen other frequently asked questions. Alias Ordo and his crew kept it all in stride. When one attractive young senator from Eriadu asked about Lord Scourge, the former Emperor's Wrath who had defected to help kill the Emperor, Alias smiled and said, "He is still on Corellia assisting in relief efforts. I'm afraid he was rather uncomfortable with the idea of coming to the Republic's capital world for a celebration."

Understandable to say the least.

Again, the admin droid sounded, "Announcing the arrival of Major Dren Antilles, Lieutenant Aric Jorgan, Sergeant Elara Dorne, Sergeant Tano Vik and Sergeant Yuun - Havoc Squad of the Republic Special Forces."

Every serviceman stood to attention, no matter the rank or position, and saluted. A line of pristine gray dress uniforms strode in, broken by a single, shimmering blue dress. Sergeant Elara Dorne was ravishing with her blond hair piled neatly and elegantly on her head, tasteful earrings and bracelets on and her arm formally wrapped in her husband's. Major Antilles was having the damnedest time keeping his eyes professionally front with his wife dressed the way she was in the backless, shimmering, form fitting blue dress - which was the same situation almost every other male in the room was in. Supreme Commander Jace Malcolm strode up and, after receiving their salute, shook each of their hands, a warm and proud smile on his scarred face. He personally escorted them to their table - one they shared with General Elin Garza, General Var Suthra and the Supreme Commander himself. Their was much back slapping and handshaking going around and not a few glares from Major Antilles at any male who's eyes lingered too long on Sergeant Dorne. Jace Malcolm was chuckling at watching the younger man's antics when the admin droid announced again.

"Announcing the arrival of Captain Moira Denic, Corso - I'm sorry," and there was a short pause before the droid said, "Correction - Captain Moira Denic Riggs, her husband Corso Riggs, Risha Drayen, Akaavi Spar and Guss Tano."

Both Alias Ordo and Dren Antilles let out whoops of approval and clapped boisterously at their tables as in strode their long time friends. Moira Denic Riggs was dressed in a magnificent black dress. It was strapless and form fitting. Her chocolate covered hair was braided and coiled elegantly and the smile on her face was blindingly dazzling. Beside her was a tall man with dreadlocks tide up in a neat knot. He wore a fine tailored black suit and an easy smile, his wife's arm laced through his. Risha Drayen looked equally stunning in a backless black dress. Most of the men in the room couldn't decide who to stare at - Moira or Risha. Some of the species that could, stared at both in awe. Some of their eyes were drawn to Akaavi as well who wore her Mandalorian armor, polished to shine and form fitting as always. She looked very uncomfortable but stood tall and aloof. Whenever any reached to shake her hand, she would do so with minimal courtesy. Guss was mostly ignored. The two gorgeous women in black drew most attention. Moira hurried over to Dren and hugged him before hugging Elara Dorn and shaking hands with her Havoc Squad friends. After sufficiently greeting them, she hurried over to Alias, hugging him with a vigor of a younger sister meeting her big brother after a long separation. She gave him a kiss on his scarred cheek before hugging Doc and Kira and patting T7 on his dome. Finally, she allowed the attendant to lead her and her crew to their table.

A few minutes later, the admin droid called over the intercom. "Announcing the representatives of the Rift Alliance. Senator Alauni of Saleucami, Senator Diad Duin of Aeten II, Senator Shuuru of Manaan, Senator Gopple of Erigorm, President Tai Cordan of Balmorra and Senator and Jedi Padawan Nadia Grell of Sarkhai."

In strode a long line of elegantly dressed and proud dignitaries. Alauni was a female Twi'lek with yellow skin and blue eyes, wearing a white dress that accentuate her fine figure very well. She smiled confidently and shook hands firmly. The others looked more uncomfortable but maintained composure, engaging in conversation with ease. Nadia Grell looked shy but stood tall, her chin up and proud. Of all of the representation, she drew quite a few eyes with her white and black face paint and her dazzling, large blue eyes. She herself wore a blue dress that made her eyes pop wonderfully and it hugged her gentle curves. More than one young soldier was heard saying, "It's a damn shame she's a Jedi."

On a thin chain belt hung Nadia's double bladed lightsaber, displayed proudly for all to see. A pair of attendants took Alauni and Nadia's arms and escorted them to a table. No one heard when Moira leaned to her husband and whispered, "Des's eyes are going to explode from his head when he sees her."

"What makes you think he hasn't yet, Darlin'?" asked the tall mercenary. Moira chuckled and motioned to her. "She's a little nervous and constantly looking to the door. I'm guessing that she wants to see his reaction when he sees her."

"You think their's something going on, Darlin'?"

Moira giggled and said, "Trust me, Honey, there are no secrets between me and Nedeser Thul. He's like my over protective older brother I never had."

The admin droid declared, "Announcing Jedi Master and Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order Nedeser Thul, Lieutenant Felix Iresso, Professor Tharan Cedrax and Balmorran Representative Zenith."

Anyone who was watching observed Nadia Grell's face lighting up and looking anxiously towards the entrance. In strode the tall, muscular and handsome Jedi Master. His rangy blond hair, warm blue eyes and easy smile had more than a few woman in the ball room catching her breath and wishing that the Jedi code didn't have stringent rules against attraction and giving in to passion. He shook hands and looked each person he did so with in the eyes, showing utter sincerity. Needless to say, it took him some time to get to his friends. He embraced Alias and Dren like brothers and picked up Moira. The smuggler captain laughed and tried to squeeze him back. Nedeser shook hands and embraced his other friends before heading towards the table he shared with the members of the Rift Alliance. Reverently, he bowed his head and shook hands with each in turn.

Since the Barsen'thor had been the last awaited guest on the list, the admin droid announced over the intercom. "Attention, please; all guests, please take your seats as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic wishes to make a short address."

Leontyne Saresh gracefully stepped up behind the podium and began to speak. "Friends, servicemen and women, Jedi and honored guests, welcome to the Senate Tower on this historic day. Today, we celebrate the death of the Sith Emperor and the resounding victory on Corellia. Thanks to the efforts of many, the Republic is beginning to take back lost worlds. Worlds such as Balmorra, Hoth, Voss, Taris and Corellia are firmly in the hands of the Republic. Welcome to our new friends from the Rift Alliance. May this new joining last for the next thousand years. Now;" and the yellow skinned Twi'lek smiled, "I am going to list some of those who were instrumental in our successes. General Elin Garza. General Var Suthra. Supreme Commander Jace Malcom. Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan. Jedi Master Revan-"

After quite the extensive list, the Supreme Chancellor gave a warm smile. "Now, would the next four individuals and their crews stand when their name is called for special recognition. Captain Moira Denic Riggs, congratulations to you and your husband Corso Riggs, by the way;" the room filled with cheering, applause and many a rowdy cat call. "Major Dren Antilles;" more cheers and Dren and Moira shot winks at one another. "Jedi Master and Barsen'thor Nedeser Thul; and last but most certainly not least, Jedi Master Alias Ordo - the Hero of Tython."

The Jedi and his crew stood and the applause stretched on for minutes. Slowly, one after another, the beings in the room stood, clapping and cheering. Humbly, the Jedi Knight bowed. "Jedi Ordo, please come up here and say a few words."

Alias was fiercely blushing as he strode forward. When he was at the podium, he cleared his throat several times before speaking. "The Emperor may be dead, but we cannot allow ourselves to grow complacent. The Dark Council are still bent on ruling the galaxy and they will do whatever it takes until they achieve that goal. None the less, we have all earned this. The Republic has endured many, many difficulties and we will endure many more. Enjoy yourselves. You've earned it."

The Supreme Chancellor stepped but up and placed a hand on his for arm. "Wise words, Master Jedi; as he said, enjoy yourselves. You have all earned it."

As she stepped back from the podium, Alias Ordo proffered his hand and murmured, "Congratulations on your elections, Chancellor Saresh."

She smiled brilliantly and said, "Thank you, Master Jedi. Go on and enjoy yourself."

Alias returned to his seat amidst many, many cheers.

* * *

The dinner itself was, as any would expect, fantastic. The food was the very best of the many, many worlds of the Republic, prepared by the best bakers and chefs from the worlds so as to be one hundred percent authentic. After the meal was a massive reception. Friends gathered with their favorite drinks and talked about battles that they shared. New friends discussed fields they were at and fields they were not. The four heroes had a constant stream of hand shakes, back slaps and words of praise.

Moira had been surrounded by young males of a dozen species until she had casual brushed a strand of hair back with her left hand, displaying the electrum ring with a brilliant and large white Ilum crystal on the fourth finger. Corso and she had picked up the rings from a jeweler not far from the Senate Tower - wedding rings. Corso's was a plain, thick band also made of electrum. After the ring was made obvious, those males who were vying for attention sought elsewhere while those who were truly interested in hearing her talk about what she had seen and where she had been, continued to question eagerly. One female Zabrak soldier asked eagerly, "What was it like to face down an Imperial GRAND ADMIRAL?"

Moira shuddered a little. "I was scared to be honest. Who wouldn't be? The man was surrounded by guards on his flagship. Not Corso though. He was cool as could be."

Corso chuckled and said, "Are you kidding, Darlin'? I had to change my body glove when we got back to the ship."

"No!" gasped Moira. "You were so calm!"

"Combat is combat;" shrugged Corso. The female soldier and those around nodded, totally understanding. Moira chuckled and said, "I suppose I could agree. Sometimes it's still so hard to be calm, though."

"But the fact that you were shows your stuff;" said a deep voice. There stood Nedeser, a glass in one hand and the other, clasped behind his back. Moira smiled and said, "You can say that. You have the force. I bet you never get scared or nervous."

Des laughed. "I'm only human, Moira."

"Barely;" muttered Alias as he too strode up. "You know, later the four of us should all get together and go over the past few months. It would be good to hear away from the masses."

Those listening looked disappointed and Alias laughed and said, "Don't worry; we still have hours of this party to get the story out."

Just like that, they were all around him, eagerly wanting to hear about his battle with the Emperor.

* * *

There was, of course, dancing going on. The four heroes were claimed by the highest in galactic society for the first dances. Des danced with Master Satele, a strange site considering. They both moved easily and talked quietly, discussing whatever it is that Jedi talk about during celebrations. Alias was dancing with the Supreme Chancellor. Dren, with General Garza and Moira, with Supreme Commander Malcolm.

Corso found himself standing alone with Kira Carsen, Nadia Grell and Elara Dorn. "How long is this song?" mutter the latter. Nadia sipped wine and said, "Too long; do you think the fact that I'm his padawan would make it inappropriate to dance with Des - I mean Master Nedeser?"

Kira chuckled and said, "It's only the four of us at the moment, Honey. You don't need to keep up pretenses here."

Corso chuckled and they all looked at him. After a moment he asked, "What?"

"Nothing - just got an idea. Want to dance, Corso?" asked Kira with a grin. Corso stuttered as she grabbed his arm and hauled him onto the floor. Nadia and Elara laughed as he struggled to catch up with the music. "Dren tells me that you and your master are _quite close;"_ she murmured to Nadia. The young senator nodded. "I suppose their really are no secrets between those four - and their spouses apparently."

"Are you two married?" asked Elara in surprise. Nadia shook her head vigorously. "Oh no. No, no, no! I mean, that would be wonderful but I doubt he'd even consider it considering the situation. I mean, I'm sure he wants to but it's very dangerous. We're already in danger since we're together."

Elara nodded with a small smile. "Never say never, Senator - Padawan. I'm sorry."

"Please, here, among friends, it's Nadia, Sergeant."

"Elara;" whispered the medical officer. The song ended and, immediately, the heroes of the Republic came and gathered their lovers to dance. Des bowed formally and said, "Senator, would you like to dance?"

She curtsied and said, "Of course, Master Thul. It would be my pleasure."

* * *

The celebration went long into the night but the four heroes quickly became tired of the crowd and slipped off into one of the sitting rooms in the senate tower. Alias, Kira, Nedeser, Nadia, Moira, Corso, Dren and Elara all sat and talked about their adventures in turn. When all was said that needed to be said, Alias cleared his throat and said, "Does anyone else remember what Des said so long ago before the Red Reaper mission?"

Moira's eyes lit up and she grinned. "Yes; he said that when things settled a little, he would invite us all to his lavish, luxurious, magnificent estate on Alderaan. You've been there, Nadia. What's it like?"

Seeing the wink that the smuggler captain shot her, Nadia smiled and said, "Oh it's magnificent! Nestled in the mountains, with at least six guest houses, a large pool, shock ball courts and everything and anything that anyone could want, much less need. Des, do you think we could visit again? You know, for more time to get some training in?"

Des was fighting hard to keep the blush out of his cheeks. Yes, he and Nadia had done quite a bit of training on the estate but they had also done many, MANY other things. "I did make that promise, didn't I? When this celebration is over, I'll speak to Grand Master Shan about Alias and Kira and you and I getting some for a, what shall we call it? A meditative retreat? Yes, that sounds good."

"WAIT!" protested Moira indignantly. "What about me and Dren?"

Des shrugged and sipped his wine again. "Well of course, you're invited to visit the estate at any time. If you happen to be there while we are, I'm sure it will be fine."

"And me?" asked Dren. Elara rolled her eyes, "I'll have the leave request prepped and ready to go before noon tomorrow, Darling. Honestly, you Corellian's can be a little thick when you're tipsy."

"Tipsy?" said Dren, an eye cocked. "Honey, you have never, EVER seen me tipsy. I'm not even slightly buzzed right now."

They all chuckled and made plans under the assumption that their requests would be honored.

* * *

 **Okay so I knew that originally, I said that this was going to be a five parter but I changed my mind. The fifth part is going to be it's own short series, one for the future. Also, my Jedi Consular/Nadia Grell fans, don't worry. They're getting their own cause part five was going to be about them. Also, it's going to tie in with my Sith Warrior/Malavai Quinn story** _ **The Bed He Made.**_ **A word of advice, read that one too and so you can see the whole picture.**

 **Updated 12.04.2017**


End file.
